


Voiding the Warranty

by UnkindledAsh



Series: Fireteam Agdistis Stories [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bungie give us more Exos hacking their own bodies, Exos can wire sex toys into their brains, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, change my mind, gender feels, soft dom, until she's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnkindledAsh/pseuds/UnkindledAsh
Summary: Completely self-indulgent smut fic of mine and ParacausalJengram's Guardians feeling and f*ckin'. Zorah-13 has found something on Europa and gives Sefi-18 the first crack at it. And when you give a nonbinary disaster Exo a new body, they're going to want to use it. Sometimes thereareadvantages to being an Exo.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Fireteam Agdistis Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172417
Kudos: 1





	Voiding the Warranty

Zorah-13 finally managed to track the elusive Sefi-18 to a remote bluff on Europa. “Hey there,” she muttered.

The Warlock jumped, not expecting to be addressed while half-covered in snow waiting for the up-jumped Valus they’d been assigned to deal with. “Ffffuck!” yelled Sefi, which slightly reverberated off the walls of the valley. Of all the people in the Sol system, they hadn’t expected the Titan that took them out for ramen the other week.

“Sorry. Seems like I might be interrupting something.” Replied Zorah. “By the way, I think I ran across that Valus you were looking for. This his?” She casually tossed his crest into the snow. Sefi’s scowl said everything, and Zorah could only grin smugly. The Titan sat with playful heaviness next to Sefi’s prone body. Resting her chin on her hand she asked, “so I guess you aren’t busy anymore huh?”

Sefi was immediately a little nervous, “Oh Light what have you got in mind?”

“Oh, nothing much. But I know somewhere warm not far from here,” said Zorah with the infinite mischievous glee of someone who had ensnared her prey.

"On the one hand, I really want to be suspicious. On the other hand, I'm sure Asteryn has told you about the kinds of places I go alone. For fun," Sefi managed, somewhat haltingly through the absolute distraction Zorah represented. They sighed and stood up, brushing off snow and slinging their rifle over their shoulder. “So where are you taking me?”

“Well now it sounds like I’m kidnapping you,” Zorah responded, punctuated with a laugh.

“I mean, if you did you’d have to do more than just tie me up,” Sefi quipped back without thinking.

“Oh, I could never. I would ask you first before I tried that,” Zorah purred, “but if it’s on the table then I’m game.” Sefi realized at that moment that they had, in fact, mentioned that out loud rather than just thinking it. Why, oh why, did their dignity keep vanishing around this Titan. They could only facepalm as Zorah absolutely cracked up at their embarrassment. “So anyway, if I don’t have to tie you up and drag you, I found something you might be interested in.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” Sefi asked with resignation.

“Oh, no. Not a chance,” said Zorah with a cheerful grin. “Now come on. It’s not far.” About as soon as the Titan was finished speaking, she was off in a flurry of snow and the flash of her Sparrow’s propulsion. Sefi sighed and mounted their own, with a slight sense of foreboding in their chest.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

The “surprise” Zorah had in mind for Sefi was a still-functional Exo body manufacturing facility. Miraculously, the facility was untouched, by either the Fallen or the Vex. It may have been in disuse at the time of the fall of Europa. Or it was such a minor facility that none of the factions pillaging the moon had found it. Or perhaps there was no use in pillaging a facility for customizing Exos if you couldn’t yet make them. Regardless, everything was pristine and in working order. It was actually a stellar find, a staggering treasure trove of Golden Age technology. The cryptarchs would go nuts. “How romantic,” Sefi said sarcastically. It was fascinating, but they weren’t exactly a cryptarch.

“Ok now, hold on. I get that initial reaction but this place also has tools for customizing Exos after the body is activated,” responded Zorah.

“Wait I thought Clovis didn’t give a fuck about letting us do that?”

“Well yeah, but you’ve seen Banshee and that mystery Exo people keep seeing. Their bodies got made somewhere. Turns out this facility was used for that and for tuning some of the Seventh Seraph Exo’s frames. And anyway, I found this place and thought of you. After all, I know you’re not always comfortable with the body you’ve got. I’m sure we can do something about that body since I know Lucky isn’t comfortable changing you. Uh, no offense Lucky.” 

“None taken, I don’t want to render Sefi’s body nonfunctional,” said Lucky.

“So you’re saying… I can have the… uh…” Sefi couldn’t find the words to express themselves clearly. They initially considered saying “female body” but that wasn’t right because they wouldn’t be, they weren’t a woman no matter how much better that would be from their present shape. Then they considered “right parts” but that felt too detached and not specific enough. They wracked their brain trying to get across the idea.

“The comfort you deserve,” finished Zorah softly.

Sefi was overcome. “You’ve done so much for me and you really only just met me. You really don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Oh, I think I’ve got a rough idea. You’re not the only Exo with this problem, and well… I’m doing this because I think I l-like you,” answered Zorah with an uncharacteristic stutter. 

Sefi was too busy processing to notice, however. Sefi's introspective shutdown was interrupted by Lucky excitedly calling the other three over to a small room off the main thoroughfare. It seemed that the main section of the facility was designed to resemble a clinic of some sort, with private rooms for care. Likely, this was BrayTech's way of making Exos using the facility not think too hard about bodily autonomy or their now-robotic nature. If it resembled a factory or some kind of extremely literal body shop, the fragile psychological state of the Exos here would be exacerbated. Sefi wondered if they'd been here before, in another life.

Stepping into the clinically-white room, Sefi could see some kind of pod resembling an enclosed MRI on its side. Additionally there was a long table workspace and a couple stools, presumably for the aid of patients and technicians. "Looks like that's what I've got to get into," remarked Sefi slightly too evenly. They were nervous and they weren't succeeding at hiding it.

"It's ok if you don't want to do this," Lucky said soothingly to Sefi. He could always tell what was gnawing at them, for better or for worse.

"No, no. This is constantly killing me. The fear I feel is nothing compared to the stomach-churning disquiet that's just… always there. I know that, if I'm being honest, it's hard to tell which model body I have but I know. And I'm not sure why - or even if - the me from before chose this but I'm going to fix it. Uh, Lucky would you mind helping me configure the machine?"

Lucky gave a twirl of assent and immediately moved to the console. Doing his typical Ghost duty, he'd bypassed security extremely quickly. It seemed they hadn't expected intruders to make it this far. "Ok Sefi. Come pick the parameters." 

Sefi stared at the Golden Age console before them and scrolled through different body types, performance levels and appearances. They ended up with something fairly close to their existing body, but with more subtle yet defined femininity to its features. They'd narrowed the shoulders, chest and waist a little and widened the hips. It was not by much but the slight change felt right to them. Sefi debated a more noticeable bustline, but instead settled on something modest. It's not like it was functional anyway, it was mostly just shaping at that point. Then came the time Sefi was dreading. Genitalia. It was ostensibly to help Exos stay grounded and avoid dysphoria, and yet somehow Sefi managed to still get shafted in that department. They hesitated at the binary choice in front of them.

Zorah was watching intently. After an awkward moment of silence, she finally spoke up, "um… want any input? I want to reiterate that it's your choice and I'm still here for you. I suppose. I'm really bad at this, sorry."

"No, no. It's… difficult for different reasons. What if I choose wrong? Who knows if I'll have another chance."

"Ok, fair. I guess, which would make you feel better?"

"I guess- uh…" Sefi had started to spiral a bit. Zorah could see it on their face.

"Ok let's put it this way, what's getting in the way of changing it up?" Zorah asked, out of more than concern. Genuine curiosity also motivated the question.

"Well… what if I don't like it?" Replied Sefi.

Zorah was thoughtful for a second before saying, "ok but you already hate having a- uh. Do you hate me calling it anything in particular?" Sefi shook their head. "Ok cool. You hate having a dick. You're pretty dead set on that. I can't imagine a pussy would be much worse for you."

Lucky cut in at this point saying, "While not the exact terminology I'd use, Zorah's right. If we could guarantee that we can come back, what would you pick?"

"Vagina, no question." Replied Sefi with no hesitation. Zorah simply shrugged and looked at Lucky. 

"Sounds like we've got a winner," said Zorah, triumphantly.

"...What would you prefer?" Asked Sefi after a couple moment's hesitation.

"What makes you think I have one? I mean, yeah I'm a lesbian but I already started dating you as you are now. Because who you are matters more to me. What I prefer is you to be comfortable, and for you to suffer less." Replied Zorah, reassuringly.

Sefi could feel the tension rising in them, but this time it spurred them to action. Whatever made them fear making a choice wasn't their best interests talking. It was anxiety and self-doubt. They'd selected everything else without a second thought. Whatever meaning they had subconsciously attached to this choice was moot because they knew what, in a perfect world, they should have had. So they picked it. "Uh. Oh. Right. I'll need to undress won't I?" Said Sefi out loud to no one in particular.

"I can watch or look away. Your pick, but I know which one I favor," replied Zorah coyly. Sefi, predictably, felt that familiar rush of slight embarrassment mixed with pleasure at the Titan's flirting.

Sefi tentatively stripped their robes, quietly happy they were a Warlock and not a Titan. They left each piece of clothing nearly on one of the stools. Partly out of fastidiousness, but really it was motivated by procrastination. When they reached their pants at the end, they took a deep breath and finished what they'd started. It was a mercifully light dysphoria day otherwise they might've been tempted to just tear out of there and run into the trackless wastes just so no one would see them.

Zorah, for her part, was trying not to look anywhere in particular, and especially at a very specific somewhere in particular. Likewise, she was valiantly fighting down the urge to make a flirty comment, as she didn't want to spook Sefi at all. This was big for them and she didn't want to ruin it by being flippant.

Sefi cautiously stepped into the customization machine and nodded at Zorah to start the process. They fought down their nerves with everything they had. The promise of feeling whole was all that kept them from falling apart. They felt themselves drifting off as though anesthetized. They hoped they'd wake up aft-

~ ~ ~ ~ 

The process was done and Sefi came to. As they sat up and left the machine, they took a moment to examine themself. They felt… a little underwhelmed honestly. They sort of expected to feel rapturous joy at having more closely realized themself. Instead they felt nothing much in particular. They didn't feel any immense displeasure looking down but it was nice at best.

"So how do you feel?" Asked Zorah.

"I'm… not sure. Maybe it hasn't hit yet or maybe the result is just me not feeling bad. How do you feel looking at your body?"

"Hm. Well, not much to be honest. I don't really think about it."

Sefi considered this and resumed twisting around to try and examine everything. "I suppose I'll have to break it in some before it gets properly comfortable."

I mean…" Zorah said, leaving the end of the sentence and the implication dangling.

"Hm?"

"You're already naked."

"And what's that m- oh. OH! I- uh." Sefi could only stammer after their train of thought derailed completely.

"We don't have to though. I get that you might want space." Zorah offered helpfully. "I just figured that, hey, we're here, we're not doing anything, you're already naked, there's a sturdy table over there and I just think you're really pretty."

Oh. There it was. Now Sefi felt something about their body and it was an absolute rush. And deep down they felt an ache, a yearning. Something in their mind felt the phantom sensation of heart-thumping arousal and stimulation of their new sex. It was different than before, less needy than welcoming. In an unusual moment of confident assertiveness, they strode over to the much larger Titan and gently cupped her face. They rested their forehead on Zorah's chest and murmured, "no. I- I want to fuck. Or, get fucked I guess. By you, specifically. You're… gorgeous. Absolutely stunning and I want you to make me feel like I never have before."

Zorah chuckled gently, whispering back in Sefi's ear, "I didn't know you had it in you. Good girl." Sefi felt their chest tighten unexpectedly at that pet name. they loved the feeling of surrender to Zorah, but they also couldn't believe the comfort of Zorah's tender protectiveness. They wanted so much to please her and hear those words "good girl" again. The Titan embraced Sefi, and took the opportunity to give Sefi's ass a firm grope. Sefi gasped slightly, stiffening briefly as a jolt went through them. This was moving so fast, faster than they'd imagined. But they also couldn't imagine living without this feeling. Sefi responded in kind by wrapping their arms around Zorah's waist and running their hands up and down the Titan's curves. Feeling the sinews of her muscles which, though artificial, still thrilled Sefi immensely. They wanted to get lifted up and used.

Absorbed in being wholly engrossed in the feel of the Titan against them, Sefi was caught unawares when they felt two of Zorah's fingers gently brush the lips of their pussy. This dragged a sudden, throaty moan out of Sefi which surprised both them and Zorah. "My. And to think I was worried you were going to be hesitant. Let's get you more comfortable so that we can both enjoy you," she cooed. Lifting the Warlock up as easily as she would a ragdoll, Zorah sat her on the table and firmly spread Sefi's legs. Sefi thrilled at this and wondered if a biological body would be close to fainting at this point. Then, Zorah ran one finger slowly and deliberately up the inside of Sefi's thigh before she ran out of leg to caress and gently inserted it into Sefi's pussy.

Zorah locked eyes with Sefi asking, "you like that?" Sefi could only nod lest more noises of pleasure escape their mouth. "Seems you could fit more though. Let's see…" Zorah mused quietly before inserting another. When that, too, slid in easily, Zorah tried a third. Sefi's entire consciousness was wholly consumed by the rapturous sense of fullness, as though the entire world began and ended at the feeling of Zorah inside them. They wondered in an idle spare thought whether they were so sensitive due to newness or some miscalibration. That thought died a quick death as Zorah's free hand pushed Sefi slowly backwards until they were laying on the table. Then the other, more presently occupied hand began to work, with Zorah beckoning Sefi to come. Sefi had nearly obliged when Zorah withdrew. 

The Warlock looked up in confusion but before they could say anything, the Titan said with a smirk, "I'm still mostly dressed so I'm gonna go fix that and prepare a surprise for you. Don't you dare touch yourself while I'm gone, ok?" Sefi issued a groan of displeasure and Zorah's smirk became a wide grin.

As Sefi laid there, tormented by their nearness to orgasm, they were left to think for the first time in a while. They could feel the wetness in their thighs from their new body's involuntary reaction to arousal. They wondered if this was normal but decided it didn't matter because it felt amazing. They were still so achingly horny but did as they were told, even if that meant that they'd need to physically restrain themselves by placing their own hands clasped behind their back. Although, something about being restrained in this manner only turned Sefi on even more.

This, of course, only made the wait more agonizing for Sefi. Which was Zorah's entire plan, no doubt. After what felt like forever, Zorah announced her return by purring, "miss me?" 

Sefi, having regained the ability to speak during the wait, responded, "You have no idea."

"Well, I see that you've been very good. Even had to restrain yourself to follow my command. That means I've got a reward for you." Sefi sat up to see what Zorah meant and beheld the Titan's muscular form with new appreciation for her sculpted curves, her powerful arms, and her full thighs. It made Sefi feel the same aching longing that precipitated all of this. Sefi wanted to hold that body against their own, feel enveloped and protected by Zorah. And also, again, to do whatever was necessary to make her feel as good as she made Sefi feel.

"I'm not detecting much surprise at the new addition," Zorah said coyly. Sefi was confused initially, but that comment got Sefi to take another good look at their lover's body and that's when they noticed it: Zorah was now sporting a rather magnificent dick.

"Wait when did you…?"

"I wasn't just getting undressed in that half hour. I also had this little project to test out. Raya helped me make this. It's basically a strap that I wired into- well I won't bore you with the details but suffice to say we'll both get to enjoy what I do with this," said Zorah with a beaming smile. "Wanna help me test this thing out?"

Sefi was nearly hypnotized by the thing. They'd seen plenty of dicks of course, including their own dearly departed one. But this was different as they had never had the opportunity to take one, and the thought of Zorah being inside them caused an involuntary reaction in Sefi's sex. A throb that might as well been their body saying, "do what you need to get that inside me." A second throb punctuated that thought with "Now." 

"Zorah, will y- will you fuck me? Please?" Sefi managed to finally plead. All resistance gone, Sefi was Zorah's in mind and body at this moment.

"Happily," replied Zorah simply as she crossed the room. Before Sefi could really react, Zorah was on them. The Titan was suddenly more serious and looked Sefi in the eyes before saying, "Ok dropping character for a sec. I'm new to using one of these with sensation and teasing you earlier has me extremely turned on. If anything doesn't feel right, promise me you'll let me know alright? I might not notice if you don't say."

Sefi nodded quickly. "I promise."

"Excellent," replied Zorah, sultriness immediately cranked back up to maximum without missing a beat. The Titan was between Sefi's legs, gently rubbing her new toy on Sefi. Sefi could feel themself growing wetter again, but also they felt Zorah growing hard against them. She showed the slightest hint of her extreme arousal past her detached, in-control mask as she arranged her custom cock for sliding inside Sefi. When she was comfortable with the positioning, she did a test thrust. She felt the give that she was looking for, even as Sefi's wetness felt incredible around her. Using a strap was one thing, but Zorah could definitely see why some were so attached to their dicks, so to speak. 

She grabbed Sefi's thighs, eliciting a slight gasp from the smaller Warlock and, rather than thrusting herself, Zorah pulled Sefi by the thighs until she had slid every inch inside them. Both of them couldn't help but moan with pleasure at the feeling. Zorah reveled in the tightness of Sefi around her. The warmth and wetness enveloped her dick completely and perfectly in an absolutely intoxicating sensation. Sefi, meanwhile, allowed the feeling of fullness to overtake them, feeling warmth and radiating waves of pleasure begin to fill them up again. They couldn't help but moan something resembling, "ohhhmguhhh." Which was likely, at some point supposed to be words. Still, it got the point across.

Both of them lingered there, gasping a little as they basked in the overwhelming force of the new sensations. Sefi let themselves feel whole and complete for the first time in a long time. The way Zorah treated them, here in particular, made them feel pleasantly small and cute in a way they hadn’t before. Being seen and treated correctly while naked was true joy, as there was no artifice or misunderstanding that their doubts could cling to in this space for just the two of them. For Zorah, the feelings were perhaps more simple but no less powerful. She’d fallen quickly for the Warlock and, even if she’d never admit it, making them feel this self-evidently powerful and overwhelming euphoria was soul-satisfying in a way almost nothing else was. Helping a loved one see themselves as they wanted and deserved to be seen was a powerful kind of euphoria all its own. And that was in addition to the rapidly building, novel orgasm these parts afforded Zorah. Even if they’d grown close very quickly, Zorah was happy she could share a moment this intimate with Sefi. 

As that brief moment of self reflection for the two passed, Zorah just had to feel the powerful stimulation of that first thrust again, so she slid Sefi back off of her as the Warlock moaned. She then effortlessly lifted them up off the table until the two were now eye-to eye. Sefi, sensing where this was going, wrapped their legs around Zorah. Resting their forehead on Zorah’s and cupping the Titan’s face, Sefi purred “Ohhh Zorah. How’d you know I’d always dreamed about this.”

“Lucky you,” Zorah whispered back before sliding Sefi back down her length. Pressure, warmth, and wetness overwhelmed her senses again and again as she lifted the Warlock up and down, using her like a gasping, quivering cocksleeve. The sensations of the thrusts washed over the lovers in waves. Sefi shuddered and loudly moaned with their hands gently resting on Zorah’s broad chest. Any thought of propriety or modesty was gone and they’d simply allowed their feelings to completely overtake them in a way they normally never would. Zorah herself could feel her legs start to buckle now, too, as the waves of pleasure grew in intensity. She couldn’t tell if she’d orgasmed already or if this was the first but the coming orgasm would most certainly be explosive. At that moment she almost wished the dick she’d made could cum just to feel herself filling Sefi up. As she turned around to rest herself on the table to keep from collapsing, she mused to herself that she’d have to iterate on this prototype. Sefi would probably rather enjoy that feature, too.

Sefi, sensing Zorah’s nearness to climax, used their weight to lean the Titan all the way back on the table. Kneeling down on top of their lover, the Warlock began to eagerly bounce on the Titan’s artificial cock. This brazenness took Zorah by surprise and now it was her turn to gasp in surprise. And the surprise shattered any airs Zorah may have been putting on, and now she openly vocalized her pleasure just as much as Sefi. Laying back and enjoying the role reversal, she placed her powerful hands on Sefi’s hips and guided them into rolling slightly as they pushed down. The waves of pleasure came quickly and erratically now, with Sefi’s inexperienced eagerness replacing Zorah’s smooth control. It honestly just made the feelings all the richer and more robust for Zorah. Seeing this new side of Sefi felt like learning a tender and sensitive secret. Zorah was so close now, she could feel every part of her tensing up and her breaths came quicker and shallower. “Oh. Oh Sefi don’t stop.”

“Maybe- maybe I’ll just leave you to suffer for half an hour,” Sefi gasped out coyly as they groped at their own breasts instinctively, even if there wasn’t much there to touch.

“Fair. Point. But. It- hah- was worth it wasn’t it?” Zorah struggled to reply through the cresting wave of orgasm. Release came mercifully and explosively right as the titan feared she might lose her mind. She half-sighed and half-moaned just at the edge of a full scream as her muscles relaxed after the climax. 

Sefi, however, wasn’t quite done. They desperately wanted to make the exhausted Titan eat them out, but as they were both Exos that was sadly not an option. They settled for taking advantage of their position and making the titan watch them finger themselves on top of her. They took the opportunity to explore their new pussy with their fingers, feeling the folds and their tight, lightly spasming hole. This kind of sensation was so new for them and they were almost sad that they hadn’t had the opportunity to enjoy this kind of shuddering, all consuming arousal until now. They’d just have to make up for lost time exploring with Zorah. The thought of fucking the now-exhausted Titan again in the future was enough to push them that final bit over the edge and their whole body seized up in the throes of the most powerful orgasm Sefi had ever felt. One final moan escaped alongside all the edge-of-orgasm tension as they slid down to lay on top of the Titan underneath them. Zorah gently placed one arm around Sefi as the two laid together. “I’ve unleashed a monster, huh? It was so cute when you finished yourself on me,” the Titan whispered softly and warmly. 

“You just called me cute,” Sefi responded with mild surprise.

“Yeah. You are.”

Sefi felt their heart leap a little in their chest. Nobody had told them that before and they hadn’t realized how much they needed to hear it. “Hey Zorah,” they mumbled into the Titan’s chest, “thanks again. I’ve never felt this good before.”

“Getting to see you like this, without anxiety or doubt plaguing you? That made everything worth it. And uh, the sex was incredible.” Zorah responded, radiating contentment. Her eyes snapped open after a moment and then she mumbled quietly to Sefi, “Hey Sefi. All the systems are functional here right?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Old man Clovis definitely just saw all of that.”

Sefi considered for a moment and then just nuzzled in closer to the Titan, “ah fuck him. Hope he chokes on it.”


End file.
